Death Over Easy
'Death Over Easy' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 4. Originally aired February 8, 2009. Title reference: A spoof to the saying "Eggs over Easy". -- This is the Original Episode -- A smoker gets flamed / a beautiful dreamer who can't wake up / a pool-shot that cannot swallow / peeping perverts, the ultimate night snack / freaks in animal suits do wild things / an inmate gets caught in a broken wire Butt F***ed Way to Die #'316' On December 21, 1978, at Mercy Care, in Mobile, AL. A man falls asleep while smoking and sets himself on fire. He is rescued, taken to the hospital, and wrapped from head to toe in bandages soaked in burn medicine to treat his 3rd-degree burns. After 3 weeks in the hospital without a cigarette, he bribes a nurse to let him outside for a few minutes. He smuggles a cigarette out and lights up, but the ashes from the cigarette ignite his bandages. As he struggles to put the fire out, his wheelchair rolls down the ramp, and at the bottom, his oxygen tank explodes causing 4th degree burning. Alt names - Fire Man Frightmare Way to Die #'818' On June 15, 1995, at Alexis' Apartment, in Fargo, ND. A woman suffers from SUNDS (Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome) , and dies in her sleep from cardiac arrhythmia, brought on by an intense nightmare she could not wake up from. Alt names - A Nightmare on SUNDS Street Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Oprah Winfried Way to Die #'97' On November 12, 1986, at Folsom State Prison, in Folsom, CA. An obnoxious former death row inmate whose sentence was commuted to life without parole (much to the disgust of his lawyer) is watching The Oprah Winfrey Show (1986-2011) on his metallic prison toilet and is electrocuted when he grabs an exposed portion of the power cord in an attempt to fix his TV reception. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Alt names - Tues-Baked Em-Bear-Assed Way to Die #'412' On April 16, 2001, at Mojave Desert, in Palmdale, CA. A man under the influence of magic mushrooms comes across a group of furries in animal costumes engaged in sexual encounters around a campfire in the desert and attempts to join in, but is rebuffed. He mistakes a nearby mother brown bear for one of the participants and is mauled to death. Alt names - Un-BEAR-ably Attack Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Midnight Choker Way to Die #'625' On December 18, 2006, at Jack's Bar, in Gary, IN. A man impresses bar patrons by swallowing a billiard ball (the 8-ball in particular) and then bringing it back up. He tries to repeat the trick with a cue ball, but the larger-diameter size of the ball prevents him from pushing the ball back up his throat, and he asphyxiates . Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Window Pained Way to Die #'269' On August 22, 1998, at Su Su's House, in Atlanta, GA. A peeping tom spies on a woman dancing around her house in lingerie. He partially enters a window to get a better look, but is spotted and accidentally hits the window support. The window breaks his neck between the C2 and C3 vertebrae, killing him. Note: This has the first instance of an interviewee being kept in shadow for criminal protection, in the case of a voyeur named "Nick". Escape Death Segment 4 See the chart about Escaped Deaths. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Swearing